Metamorphosis
by rosaji
Summary: Been an orphan is never easy ,see how Juvia deals with things during high school...
1. Chapter 1

**METAMORPHOSIS**

 **I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 **This is my first Fairytail story...I hope you like it.**

 ********CHAPTER 1********

Juvia was not what they considered a normal girl, especially not in her school where all the girls were beautiful, charming and rich. They all had family, friends, attended parties; they all lived a normal happy teenage life.

Her, on the other hand, was the charity case. She got a scholarship to attend the prestigious "fairy tail academy" last year. The Orphan, the ugly duckling, the poor, friendless girl with an uniform 2 times bigger than her size, weird hairdo and thick glasses.

She was at a disadvantage, not only in the looks and financial part,but also because her classmates have known each other since they were born , so no one seemed to care about her, they all had their own little group of friends.

Every day was the same for her, she woke up 3 hours before school, took a shower, got dressed, made breakfast to go and left her tiny studio to start the 2 hour trip to her school, got to school , attended her classes , made the 2 hours trip back home, worked on her homework , studied , ate dinner , cleaned and went to bed. Fridays, Saturdays and Sunday's were the exception, she had to work, do laundry, do the grocery shopping. So that was her life, nothing changed .

Sometimes she just wanted to give up, but the people from the orphanage that still talked to her (mostly staff) always told her how lucky she was , been able to live by herself, go to a great school that for sure will be able to get into fairy tail university with no problem and also with a scholarship. They all saw so many good things in her life that she didn't, they didn't know how alone she was, the only ones that acknowledge her were the teachers. They were nice but she could see the pity in their eyes and she hated it, that was the same look she got from the orphanage staff.

She wished she could be happy but that has never happened in her 17 years of life as far as she could remember. She wished for a friend but she didn't have one.

She foolishly thought once that someone loved her. she loved him because he made her feel pretty, she remembers she would get excited to see him, talk to him and even in spending the scraps of time he gave her. He started asking her to proof her love to him, so she did, that was the biggest mistake she had made. After the first time, she felt empty and after a few more times she felt lost and more depressed. She didn't feel loved at all, it was all pleasure for him but she felt nothing. All the books she read talked about this connection, the love, the feeling of been one but she felt nothing. After a while he disappeared with no word, after some time she found out he was a player, he used her. She never knew guys were like that, her heart broke and after that she was more depressed. She focused on school the only thing she was good at, and that got her the scholarship.

She thought that things would get better but then she had to move, then she had to attend this school that made her feel like she didn't belong.

She remembers the 1st day of school, she was happy she thought that her life was going to change and it will be good, that was wishful thinking on her part. Not only she was soaking wet, her hair was a mess and she lost her contacts ending up wearing her old glasses. Everyone made fun of her and after that she became the weirdo in the class.

Then one day she meet him, he was so handsome and had this charm that could make any girl fall for him. Yeah Juvia Loxar had a crush, his name is Gray . She thought he was new like her but actually he had been traveling with his family and had recently arrived in magnolia. In her eyes he was perfect except for the girl that was always next to him "his girlfriend" Lucy.

They were the perfect couple, have been dating for years.

Knowing that, she was satisfied by daydreaming and admiring him from afar while he played any sport or talked to his friends. She was realistic and knew he will never look at someone like her, but she liked to dream.

Then came that day...

"You're Juvia right?" Gray asked

She only nodded unable to answer and still in shock that he was talking to her.

"This is for you" he said shoving a bag to her

"Oh! Thank you Gray-sama " Juvia said

"Don't mention it, mother said we had to help the less fortunate so enjoy" her spat

"Ju- ... Thank you so much Gray-sama" she whispered feeling ashamed

"You don't belong here" he ran his fingers thru his hair " I don't understand how you can even think you'll fit in, look at you" He gave her a distasteful look and left

Juvia hugged the bag to her body feeling her eyes water , she wanted to scream , to throw the bag at him tell him that he can take his charity and shove it but she couldn't , she would never do something like that. So she hugged the bag with all the strength she had while tears rolled down her pail cheeks still looking at his retreated back.

She looked out the window, it had started to rain again and the clouds looked black, a strong storm was approaching. Sometimes she thought the weather reflected her mood because right now that is how she felt, sad, gloomy, tormented, alone, depressed... She needed to make a decision, will she continue or finally let it all end.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Posted 1.13.16**


	2. Chapter 2

**METAMORPHOSIS**

 **I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 **Thanks for the reviews and following this story , Is my first fairy tail story so is been hard to get in to the characters without making them change too much. Hope you like chapter 2.**

 **.**

 ********CHAPTER 2********

Lucy was sitting with her friends laughing at some of the silly things they were saying.

Her chocolate eyes sparkled when she saw her boyfriend walking toward her, he seemed upset for some reason.

She smiled and he gave her a tiny smile in return.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing."

She frowned "Nothing put you in a bad mood."

He let out a sigh, " I had to do something that my mom ordered. "

"Oh? what was it?" Lucy asked curious.

"I had to give something to the charity case".

"Ewww! You went near her!" Lucy said discussed

"Lucy don't be like that" Levy said to her

"Have you seen her, is gross I beat she smells horrible also. Do you think she takes a shower?" Lucy continued

"Been poor doesn't mean they have bad hygiene " Levy answered

"Well who knows, I just can't believe they are giving scholarship to people like her. I mean who knows where she comes from and uggg just looking at her makes me want to leave"

"Lucy that is enough" Gray said annoyed of the topic

"What! Are you supporting this now? Can you imagine, may be next year will have more of those people around. I just don't want to think what that will do to our image!" She complained

"It will actually be good, you are doing something good for the poor" Levy responded while the rest of the girls nodded.

"Can we talk about something else? I had enough of this" Gray said

Lucy smiled and hugged his arm "what are we doing for the coming vacations?"

He shrugged "I don't know, what you want to do?"

"I think my brother is coming home and he is bringing some friends, so we can't travel "

"Laxus is coming?!" Cana asked

"Yeah" Lucy responded knowing that her friend had a crush on her older brother

"Well I didn't know he was coming, hhhmmmm cabin?" Gray suggested

Lucy clapped "yes that sounds wonderful, is close but private and we can have a romantic time just you and me"

 ******In another part of the school******

Laxus was annoyed , he had just arrived at home for a much deserved vacation and now he is having to go pick up his sister at school because their parents wanted him to "surprise her" , it was the last thing he wanted to do.

The popularity that they had was absurd, of course he liked to be admired and respected but sometimes it was too much and right now he was not happy to receive all those looks thrown at him by the girls passing by him.

He decided then to go look for his sister instead of waiting outside the school been annoyed by all the girls.

He cursed when someone crashed into him, the impact wasn't hard on him he barely moved but the girl felt down and her things where scattered across the floor.

"Are you blind or something!" He growled

The bluenette looked up from the floor and he could see her face, she had been crying . He frowned when she started touching the floor looking for something, and then he saw them. The glasses were there, he kneel down and picked them up and for some reason unknown to him instead of giving them to her he spoke "girl"

She looked up again and then he put the glasses on.

"Thank you, I apologize for hurting you" she said in a low tone

He snorted, this girl barely made him move from the spot he was at and she thought he was hurt.

"Your name" he demanded

"Ummm Ju- Juvia's name is Juvia" she answered sounding afraid

"Juvia" he repeated, trying to place her, he didn't remember anyone with a daughter with that name or with any of her physical features. May be she is new in town.

He looked down again seen the girl pick up some on her items, with a sigh he also bent down to help her he was after all supposed to be a gentleman.

"Juvia can do it, please don't bother yourself "she said

He ignored her, he was curious, he was picking up soap, creams, toothpaste, and then he stretched his hands for a package of ...underwear? If he was someone else he would be blushing but he just stared at the package trying to comprehend why someone would bring this stuff to school.

The package was suddenly snacked from his hands and he saw that her face was as red as a tomato.

"I like the colors" he said in part not knowing what to say and in other trying to see her reaction

"They were given to me" she answered

He raised an eyebrow, who the hell gives underwear to a girl at school! She must have a very perv boyfriend or things had change since he went to high school, without thinking the question came out "by who?"

A squeak interrupted them. "Brother!"

Laxus looked up and stood to catch his little sister and receiving a hug. He pulled her off his body and patted her hair "you keep growing"

"Laxus! Not the hair!" She complained

He chuckled, knowing she hated when he messes with her hair

"What are you looking at?" Lucy says to the girl that was finishing picking up her things

"Juvia is sorry she didn't mean to intrude"

"Leave! you eyesore!" Lucy spat

The bluenette hurried and left running

"What a hell!" He snapped

Lucy turned and give him a smile "so you came to pick me up? You are great! Gray has practice so I was going to call the driver"

Laxus didn't fall for her distraction "why did you do that to the girl?"

"Uggg common I honestly don't know why she is here, she doesn't belong here , she should just return to where she came from" Lucy replies annoyed

"What has she done?" Not understanding

"What has she done? Look at her uggg it make the school look bad. I don't know why the school decided to do charity by giving a scholarship, now we have to be stuck with that. Why could they give the money to another school to take her or I don't know maybe making a school for poor people."

Laxus stared at his sister; he couldn't believe what she was saying "so this is because she is poor?"

"Well yeah! and she a stacker , she follows Gray around all the time" Lucy annoyed

He thought about how his sister lived in her tiny world with all the luxuries and felt sorry for her for not knowing what was out there, their parents treated her like a princess and she was a spoiled one. He decided to let the topic go for now " lets go!"

On their way to their home he saw the girl Juvia standing all wet at the bus stop, she looked like a soaked kitten.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **I don't know I'm conflicted about this chapter , I like it but I don't know, the ending was not exactly what I wanted. Next one will be better I hope :)**

 **Updated 1/25/16**


	3. Chapter 3

**METAMORPHOSIS**

 **I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 **Thanks for the reviews, you guys are great!**

 **On another note, I appreciate the spelling and grammar information I'm getting, it helps me learn and I'm really trying to do better. I apologize about all my mistakes, English is my second language and is difficult for me to know all the rules and stuff . I hope you like this new chapter.**

 **.**

 ********CHAPTER 3********

Juvia was running late for her bus, she had to make sure she took the one leaving at 3:30 to be able to get to work on time. After she dried her tears and washed her face in the bathroom, she gathered her things. She needed to run to the bus stop because she had forgotten her umbrella again.

Starting to run on the hallway she suddenly felt like she crashed with a wall, she felt down on her butt while all her things scattered around 'great! Now I'm going to be late' she thought

"Are you blind or something!" Someone said

She looked up from the floor and tried to see who it was . She has lost her glasses; she again looked down touching the floor looking for her glasses.

She heard the stranger call her again "girl"

She looked up again and to have him put her glasses on.

"Thank you, I apologize for hurting you" she said in a low tone

He laughed at her

"Your name" he demanded

"Ummm Ju- Juvia's name is Juvia" she answered afraid, she didn't recognize him and he was intimidating. He was so tall, blond, had green eyes, one of them had a scar across it, broad shoulders and chest, his big arms crossed over his chest. She hoped she didn't offend him in any way because she didn't want to get in trouble with someone as scary as him.

"Juvia" he repeated but said nothing else

She started picking up some on her items, she needed to leave before she missed her bus or did anything dumb again. Today was not her day.

She saw him bent down to help her.

"Juvia can do it, please don't trouble yourself "she said

He ignored her and she was embarrassed of what he was picking up. Much to her misery they were the things that she was given as a donation by Gray-sama's family. She saw how he looked at each item, the soap , creams, toothpaste and then she saw him stretched his hands for a package of ...underwear!

She snacked the package from his hands and felt her face heat up 'why? why was this happening?'

"I like the colors" he said like it was nothing

Shocked and not knowing what to say she answered the first thing that came to her mind "They were given to me"

He raised an eyebrow at her "by whom?"

A squeak interrupted them and she was never as glad by it.

"Brother!"

He man in front of her, whose name is she didn't know looked up and stood to catch Lucy. She saw how Lucy hugged him until he pulled her off his body and patted her hair "you keep growing"

"Laxus! Not the hair!" Lucy complained

The guy Laxus chuckled.

"What are you looking at?" Lucy asked giving her a nasty look

"Juvia is sorry, she didn't mean to intrude"

"Leave! you eyesore!" Lucy spat

She finished picking up her stuff and left not caring if she got wet , she just needed to leave that place.

By the time she got to the bus stop she was soaked and cold.

Getting on the bus she seated close to the heater hoping to get dry before arriving at work. She tired to be positive and think that she had a change of clothes at work.

She luckily arrived on time to work, her boss "master Jose" was waiting to give her new orders.

"Juvia tomorrow I need you to come 1 hour earlier we have somethings to discuss" he said eying her and shaking his head

"Of course Master"

And with that he left, leaving Juvia to go change and start her job.

At the end of the shift she felt tired and her body hurt. She took of her uniform and headed back home. She took a shower and went to bed not before putting her alarm on for the next day.

 ******the next day******

Juvia woke up early she need to get things done faster to be able to get early to work, so she got dressed , ate some cereal and milk , went to brush her teeth and dumped the dirty clothes in the washer and left to go to the grocery store to get her food for the week. She came back put everything in place and put her clothes to dry.

She was doing well with time; she managed to finish everything she had before heading to work.

Juvia went to see her boss "Master Jose"

"Come in girl" the master said

Juvia made her way inside and sat down in front of his desk. he looked intimidating but she knew he was a kind person even with his weird looks.

"You'll go with Mr. Sol today after this, I need you look better because you'll be working at the front today"

"Juvia is 17 Master, she is not able to work in the bar" she said shocked and wanting to avoid this

"I know that and you know that but I have lost 2 employees and I need your help. Mr. Sol will give you a makeover. I can't have you serving clients looking like a nun" he said eying her looking at her very conservative attire.

"Juvia has never worked as a waitress" she said wanting to convince him not to do this, she didn't do well interacting with people

Master Jose looked at her seriously "Juvia. I know that, I know how you were raised also, I know you are not a social butterfly. Girl you are 17 years old and you need to live, try new things, get out of your comfort zone. Remember you can get far in life if you try."

He signaled around "you see all this, I made all this. I was also raised like you, started from the bottom and worked to get what I wanted. Everyone here is the same, we were raised in the same place and I help them grow. You are still in your cocoon but you need to break free from it, is time"

Juvia stared at her boss, she knew he was an orphan also, she knew he gave jobs to the orphans that wanted them when they were at legal age to work and helped them in what he could. He expected nothing but the best from them because they needed to show the world that even with their background they were worthy people and they had great value to society. She admired him for what he did.

She nodded " Juvia will do her best"

He expected no less "go girl, will get you ready and Aria will teach you something at the bar"

Juvia hurried out to get ready.

"Good afternoon Monsieur Sol" Juvia greated

"salut Mademoiselle Juvia!"

"Master sends me" Juvia stated shyly

"We, we! Let's see" he said then looked at her " non, non ,non"

Juvia looked down , she knew her looks were not good and she needed to look at least decent to work as a waitress.

He dragged her "Juvia-sama here put dis ones"

She saw a box of contacts she wanted to cry they got her contacts! She had missed been able to see , she had to use her old glasses with an old prescription.

"Thank you Monsieur Sol"

"Non non non Master Jose got them"

Juvia was mouth was shaped in a o.

She went to put them on and then sat when he said.

"Make up Mon amie " he said while he started to work

"Terminé" he said turning her around

Juvia was speechless she looked beautiful, her eyes looked so different dark sapphire color and her lashes longer, her hair was down nothing like she used to ( I'm using the image when Juvia was possessed by the rock guy )

"Change" he said giving her some clothes

Juvia went to the dressing room, she changed but felt exposed, she didn't like the clothes.

"Ummm Monsieur Sol" Juvia said going out fidgeting

"Formidable" he clapped "master Jose, what you think?"

"Our little caterpillar is now a butterfly" Jose nodded liking the change "Aria is waiting"

Juvia made her way to the front still uncomfortable with her clothing.

"Oh look at you! You so beautiful, you will leave us now buuuuaaaahhhhh" Aria started crying again

"Oh Mr. Aria no, don't cry Juvia is the same and Juvia is not leaving. " Juvia reassured him

"Miss Juvia won't leave us! Buuuuaaaahhhhh she is so nice!" Aria said

"Aria we don't have time for this, the girl needs to learn before we open " Master Jose said

"Sniff sniff ok let's get to work Miss Juvia"

Aria explained the menus which she already knew, the name of the drinks and how to use the machine to order the food and drinks

Before they opened the master went to talk to her again, she looked nervous about the work and the change she went thru "look the clients in the eyes, smile, don't be shy the better you treat the more they will tip you and when they return they'll want you as a waitress. If they offend you or say anything we are here and Bose will throw them out, understood"

"Yes master!"

The bar opened and things were going well, Juvia felt confident after working a few thought her new appearance was too much but she giggled thinking she was like a secret agent undercover. This will be her new secret identity at work, of course she will never dress like this outside.

The band was about to play when she went to the new table.

"Welcome to phantom Lord! What can I get for you?" She looked up from her note pad and was looking into two pairs of piercing eyes , red and greed crashed with her blue ones.

"Juvia!" A gruffly voice said

"Ga-Gajeel-kun!"she said shocked

"What a heck are you doing working here?!" He asked

"I got a job working for Master Jose" she said innocently

"What a hell are you wearing ?" He had never seen her wear something like that

"Well hmmm my work clothes?" she answered uncertain if that was the correct thing to say, she was sure Gajeel was schocked seen her dress like that because she always wore more conservative clothing

He raised an eyebrow at her

"Gajeel-Kun is so nice to see you! " she went to hug her only childhood friend, she had missed him but she knew he had to leave to continue his education, they rarely talked because they were busy with their life. She was so happy to see him again.

"Ah woman! Let go!" He said while a light blush appeared on his cheeks

"So your back?" she asked

"Ehem"

Juvia and Gajeel turned to see Laxus standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. Juvia flushed remembering him.

"Woman this is Laxus my friend from school, this is Juvia we were raised together at the orphanage" Gajeel said

Laxus raised an eyebrow "you didn't look like that yesterday" said eyeing her body

"You know each other?" Gajeel asked

"She is the underwear girl I was talking about" Laxus said

Juvia flushed remembering that

"whaaat!" He said looking at her demanding answers

"Gajeel-kun don't worry, it was a donation. Remember I'm the charity case "she said sourly with a mixture of embarrassment. She gave him a force smiled. " so what do I get you, the band will start soon, I'm sure you guys want to have your drinks before that" she asked changing topics

"Beers" Gajeel responded and Laxus nodded

"Ok! Be back in a sec!" she said running to get the order not before listening to Gajeel scold his friend "stop looking at her like that pervert!" "What?! she's hot!" "She's like my little sister!" "Hello brother-in-law!" Gajeel growled while Laxus laughed

After a while she came back "There you go "she said placing the beers on the table "oh the band is about to start! They are really good"

"I'll be the judge of that" He grunted

"You'll like them Gajeel-kun. Totomaru is the lead singer. Ok guys enjoy I'll come back later" she said

The band was in the stage and Totomaru's voice announced "this is called hollow moon"

 _I've been running from it all my lifetime_

 _There's nothing wrong with you, I'm searching for my right mind_

 _Oh, you should've seen it they were resting on the restless_

 _This happened, literally - woke up I was headless_

 _I woke up I was headless_

Juvia was busy tending the tables while she heard the music, she loved the band. She was getting tired walking in heels so she decided to take a break. She went to the back of the building where most of the staff took their break but she was the one there.

She sat down in one of the wooden boxes and she started to rub her feet, heels were not her thing, well nothing of the clothes that she was wearing was her thing.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and rested her head on the wall, she still could hear the music and she started to hum.

"Well look at what we have here?" she heard a voice say and she snapped her eyes open

She gasped seen a few guys with creepy expressions and their smiles made her skin crawl.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Well I love Gajeel, so of course he has to be in this story. I don't know if I'm writing him well he is such a difficult character. Also I'm not sure if I'm rushing things , let me know.**

 **Updated 2.1.16**


	4. Chapter 4

**METAMORPHOSIS**

 **I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 **thanks for the reviews and for reading!**

 ********CHAPTER 4********

Laxus was having one of those days; he really wanted to relax at home but his buddy Gajeel had just arrived and he had a different idea.

"There is this bar I used to work at, let's go there" Gajeel said

"I just picked you up from the airport" Laxus responded

"Yeah so?"

"Aren't you tired?"

"yes but a drink always helps with jetlag and I need some distraction…there are some pretty ladies there"

He agreed. They were on vacation so going to bar sounded fun , Laxus speed to the place…. During the drive he told Gajeel about the underwear incident yesterday and they laughed about it, joking that they should start giving girls that instead of flowers or chocolates.

They arrived at the place, it looked nice and busy. They took a seat in one of the vacant tables and started conversation about things they could do during their vacation, they still needed to wait for the others to arrive to make final plans.

A sweet voice interrupted the conversation and he couldn't help but stare at the beauty in front of them. He examined her, pale skin, beautiful azure eyes with thick eyelashes framing them. He knew those eyes; he had seen them not long ago. His mind just couldn't believe the change, he was sure his mind was playing games on him, he hadn't been able to get her off his mind after meeting her and then he had been concerned thinking she had been all wet at the bus stop and might get sick.

"Welcome to phantom Lord! What can I get for you?" She said

"Juvia!" Gajeel said

"Ga-Gajeel-kun!"she responded shocked

Laxus turned to see his friend, he knew her!

"What a heck are you doing working here?!" Gajeel asked

"I got a job working for Master Jose" she said innocently

"What a hell are you wearing ?"

That made Laxus looked at her body, he hadn't even noticed that part of the change and now all that came to his mind was dammmm she was hot!

"Well hmmm my work clothes?" she answered uncertain if that was the correct thing to say

Gajeel raised one of his eyebrows

"Gajeel-Kun is so nice to see you!" she went to hug his friend

"Ah woman! Let go!" Gajeel complained

"So your back?" she asked

"Ehem" he interrupted

Juvia and Gajeel turned to see him there with his arms crossed over his chest. Juvia flushed, so he took it as a good sign that she remembered him.

"Woman this is Laxus my friend from school, this is Juvia we were raised together at the orphanage" Gajeel said

Laxus raised an eyebrow, that was such a coincidence "you didn't look like that yesterday"he eyed her body

"You know each other?" Gajeel asked clearly surprised

"She is the underwear girl I was talking about" Laxus said

Juvia flushed remembering that

"whaaat!" He said looking at her demanding answers

"Gajeel-kun don't worry, it was a donation. Remember I'm the charity case "she said sourly with a mixture of embarrassment. He could see a force smiled "So what do I get you, the band will start soon, I'm sure you guys want to have your drinks before that" she changed topics

"Beers" Gajeel responded and he nodded

"Ok! Be back in a sec!" she said running to get their order.

Gajeel turned to look at him with a scold "stop looking at her like that pervert!"

"What?! she's hot!"

"She's like my little sister!" Gajeel reponded

"Hello brother-in-law!" Laxus laughed

Gajeel growled at him "Don't even think about it! I'll kill you if you mess with her!"

"Oh common man I'm not that bad" Laxus said

"like hell! You haven't been in a relationship that lasted more than 2 weeks since I meet you"

"things can change" He said seriously

"I'll believe it when I see it, but know this... I will beat you to a pulp if you ever hurt her" Gajeel threaten

"Why so overprotective? You never mention this girl before and now look at you, are you interested in her is that why?"

"What! that is gross, I told you she is like a sister"

"There you go "she said placing the beers on the table "oh the band is about to start! They are really good"

"I'll be the judge of that" He grunted

"You'll like them Gajeel-kun. Totomaru is the lead singer. Ok guys, enjoy I'll come back later" she said

The band was in the stage and Totomaru's voice announced "this is called hollow moon"

 _I've been running from it all my lifetime_

 _There's nothing wrong with you, I'm searching for my right mind_

 _Oh, you should've seen it they were resting on the restless_

 _This happened, literally - woke up I was headless_

 _I woke up I was headless_

 **Juvia's POV**

Juvia was busy tending the tables while she heard the music, she loved the band. She was getting tired walking in heels so she decided to take a break. She went to the back of the building where most of the staff took their break but she was the one there.

She sat down in one of the wooden boxes and she started to rub her feet, heels were not her thing, well nothing that she was wearing was her thing. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and rested her head on the wall, she still could hear the music and she started to hum.

"Well look at what we have here?" she heard and she snapped her eyes open

She gasped seen a few guys with creepy expressions and their smiles made her skin crawl.

 **Laxus POV**

He was getting bored, no more like he was getting anxious it has been a while and he hadn't seen her. Yeah the band was good and Gajeel was totally into it, but his mind kept going back to the blunette.

He stood up to and saw she was going to the back, so of course he followed like it was something normal. The next thing he saw was a door at the end of the hall, the least he expected was to find that scene.

Juvia was been pinned to the wall by a guy that was trying to kiss her while she kept pushing him away.

"What a hell do you think you're doing?" He said angry

"Not your concern, leave and find your own girl" the guy answered annoyed of been interrupted

"She happens to be mine" he stepped forward and ripped the guy off her, Juvia just whimpered getting away.

Laxus thru the first punch and the guy fell to the floor. Laxus looked up to see the other creeps, and they started running away, seen that it wasn't going to be an easy fight.

"Get out of here before I kill you!" he told the guy on the floor

After he saw the guy run pathetically away from them, he turn to see her there, she looked fragile.

"You ok?'

She only nodded but launched herself at him, he wasn't expecting that but he was sure she was scared and needed some kind of support. He started running his hand thru her hair while his other hand was placed on her back pulling her closer.

"I was so scared" he heard her mumble

"Is ok, I'm here noting is going to happen" he reassured her, he then did something he never did before, he kissed the top of her head. He felt her stiff and then he loosens the hold he had in her. Looking down he saw her eyes full of questions, he caressed her cheek. "You ok now?" she nodded her answer "ok, is time to go in" she again nodded heading to the door she looked at him again and she gave him a tiny smile.

Laxus felt like a teenage boy now because he just stood there not knowing what to do or what to say. He cursed under his breath, this was insane he was…well he didn't know what he was anymore ,this girl was doing things to him that he couldn't explained.

He got into the building and went to the table.

"What happen to you?' Gajeel asked

"Honestly men I don't know, I really don't know" Laxus responded

"Well let me tell you something I do know, we are getting lucky tonight" Gajeel said smirking, two blonde girls appeared in front of them "this is Amber and Janette…this is my friend Laxus"

Now Laxus knew that something was totally wrong with him, the girl was hot and all he wanted was to stay away. Then he heard her voice, he cursed in his head seen that the girl was almost on his lap.

"Hey guys, anything else to drink…oh! I'm sorry anything for the ladies?"

Laxus wasn't sure if he saw right but he saw something in Juvia's eyes but then it was gone and then she gave them a forced smile. They order another round of beer and martinis for the girls. That was the last time she came to their table. A girl named Rogue brought the drinks and explained that they were very busy today and that she was helping out, he knew she wasn't lying it was very busy but that didn't mean he liked the change.

He saw her here and there working and talking to clients, oh and he definitely noticed the looks she was getting from the guys and he wanted to go there and punch them in the face. Oh and the smiles she gave the idiots, he totally hated that. The few times they locked eyes, she broke eye contact fast and pretended to do something.

"Let's get out of here" a suggestive voice murmured in his ear. The girl was almost on his lap and he hadn't even notice.

"I'm his ride" he said pointing at Gajeel

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure Amber will invite him over, we live together" the girl said loud enough for the other to hear. The other girl nodded looking at Gajeel, who gave her a onceover and placed some money on the table.

"Let's go" Gajeel said standing up and putting his arms around the girl shoulder and smirked at his friend

Laxus looked around wanting to locate the blunette but he didn't find her. The girl next to him smiled suggestively and plastered herself on his arm. He wanted to snap at her but decided not to, and followed his friend to the car.

.

The blunette stood there watching them leave, her eyes focused on the blonde.

She couldn't explain it but her chest hurt, like some unknown pressure was inside her making it unbearable to breath, her mouth was dry and her teeth clenched. Her hands clenched into fists and she had the desire to hit someone, the blonde bimbo came to mind. She couldn't understand it but she felt betrayed? hurt? she wasn't sure why but she hatted seen them leave together.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Updated 2.12.16**


	5. Chapter 5

**METAMORPHOSIS**

 **I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 **Ahh! is been a while, thanks so much for the reviews and for waiting. I'm sorry for the delay but here is the new chapter... enjoy and let me know hat you think by leaving a comment /review. Thanks!**

 ********CHAPTER 5********

They arrived at the girls apartment, Gajeel gave him a mischievous look and disappeared from the living area; he sat on the couch and closed his eyes. He honestly was not interested in Jane, no Janice, no Janelle, yeah that sounded right. So he did another  
thing that he had never done, he pretended to be asleep and it was kinda hilarious, the good thing is the girl Janelle was very drunk and after a few attempt to wake him up she gave up and went to sleep fast.

If he was honest he hadn't had a one night stand in a while, not that anyone knew. He didn't think there was anything bad in having one but he was at a point that he wanted more. Yeah his relationships didn't last more than a few weeks but it wasn't because he didn't of them ended when he noticed that they were with him because of his family money or because they honestly had no brain. He was not looking for some trophy wife; he wanted what some of his friends had a real relationship.

That brought thoughts of his friends Freed, Bix and Ever that even with all the teasing they had to go thru they were happy with their own relationships.

Opening his eyes he saw the girl next to him, he wanted to laugh because the girl was snoring; he definitely wanted someone that didn't snore like a bear. Looking at his watch he saw it was late and she came into mind. She must be getting off from work,  
and questions came to his mind and then worries….what if someone attacked her again? Does she have a way to get home? Where does she live? When will I see her again?

"damn it!" he stood and texted Gajeel that he'll be back.

On the way back to the bar he became more concerned for her safety; it was driving him insane and he didn't understand were all this came from. He knew he was very attracted to this girl but this was insane. Since the day before, he knew something changed and this time it was not only physical because when he meet her she didn't look like she did today.

Letting out a sigh he parked and he was lucky to see her all covered in a thick blue coat that reached her knees, she was also wearing a blue hat and boots. "Well at least she covered herself" he murmured relieved

He got out of the car and walked towards her. "Juvia"

Said girl turned around and gasped.

"Let's go, I'm taking you home"

"Laxus-sama that is not necessary, someone is already accompanying me home. He lives close to Juvia so don't have to trouble yourself" she said

He grabbed her elbow gently guiding her to his car "I'm here, I'm taking you" he said with room for no argument

"Hey buddy! Let her go!" someone shouted

He turned to see the singer from the bar grabbing her arm. "Gajeel asked me to come pick her up" he lied

The guy looked at Juvia for confirmation "Laxus-sama is Gajeel-kun friend, he can take me home Toto. That way you don't have to go out of your way"

"If you are sure ..."

"oh yes Juvia is sure don't worry , Juvia will call you when she gets there"

"Fine" Totomaru said eying Laxus one last time and leaving

Laxus smirked thinking he won this one and he will be taking Juvia home. He went and opened the door for her, when he was finally inside he looked at her. She was seated with her hands on her lap and looking down at her hands. "What's your address?"

She gave it to him, and he got the GPS directions.

"You lied" he stated

"What?!" She said surprised and slightly annoyed

"You said he lived close to you"

"I didn't want to be bothersome" Juvia responded

"I was already here"

"Yeah but may be Laxus-sama had somewhere better to be than giving Juvia a ride home" She said curtly

"Like were?" he said innocently

"Juvia doesn't know may be with Laxus-sama's girlfriend" she sneered

"And who would that be?" enjoying her behavior

"Juvia doesn't know the girl that was at the bar"

"You mean the blonde chick? She was hot, what do you think?"

"Juvia thought she was beautiful" she said sadly

"Physically yes, other than that she had nothing. Just another gold digger with no brain" He could feel her eyes on him, like she was surprised by the answer so he decided to add something "I have my eyes in someone else" he turned to look at her, trying to tell her it was her without a word. He then turned to look at the road.

The rest of the car ride was silent but not uncomfortable. He liked it, he wasn't much of a talker but he talked more with her than with anyone else and he enjoyed the silent it wasn't awkward like with other people.

The car came to a stop and he looked around, he was doing it again…he didn't like the place it looked dark and not safe for a girl to live

"Is ok Laxus-sama, Juvia can walk home fine"

"Is not safe"

"Nothing has ever happen to Juvia here" she stated

He got out of the car and opened her door and followed her to the door

"Would Laxus-sama like to come in for tea?"

"Tea?" well that was a first he thought

"Yes, Juvia will like to thank him for helping her today"

"Tea is not a way that I have been thanked before"

"hmm Juvia doesn't have anything else"

He rolled his eyes, she was to innocent to understand "Tea it is then"

They got in he was left in the living room, he took a seat and he looked around, the decoration of the place was minimal but he liked it, it was cozy? He snorted he came with the weirdest things today, cozy? what a hell was that!

"Laxus-sama?" Juvia said

"stop calling me that! is just Laxus" he said

"oh Juvia can't do that!"

"Why not?"

She lowered her head "is not right, Laxus-sama is well above Juvia"

"Well you are quite short, so that is right" he teased enjoying her blush

"That is not what I mean I'm under you" Juvia explained

He laughed, oh! the perverted things that came to mind with that statement "no you're not, but that can be arranged" he suggested getting closer to her

Juvia blushed understanding what he meant "that is inappropriate"

"Why? You were the one that said it, I never pictured you been so bold" running a finger down her cheek and neck

"Juvia meant status wise" she huffed frustrated that he was having so much fun at her expense

"I don't care about that stuff"

"but Juvia does"

Her phone started ringing, so she hurried to pick it up.

he hated interruptions.

"hello … oh yes! Juvia is sorry, she forgot…. Yes Toto, Juvia is fine … no he didn't ... yes Juvia is fine, don't worry... yes Juvia will see you tomorrow, goodnight!"

Laxus felt annoyed, who did that guy thought he was, calling her and asking so many questions like if he were going to do something bad to her and she was going to see him tomorrow! he had to fix that.

"Gajeel wanted to see you tomorrow, but I hear that you already have plans"

"what? No, Juva has no plans, she has to work tomorrow"

"you work tomorrow again? is Sunday" Laxus said annoyed

"Juvia has to work, if she doesn't she can't pay her rent and food" she answered

"hn"

He had never thought of what that was like, he had never worked and all he had to do was get the card in his wallet to pay for what he wanted or needed. He knew life was not easy but now seen it so close he didn't like it. He didn't like that she had a hard life, she had to worry about all this, he wanted to fix all of that for her but couldn't. Well he could but he didn't think she will allow him to.

His phone buzzed and it was a text from Gajeel " I have to go pick up Gajeel, we'll see you tomorrow" he said standing and heading to the door, his mind working on all the things he wanted to do and fix in her life.

Juvia stood and follow to the door.

Laxus opened the door and turned to look at her "Thank you for the tea" he said, and she nodded. His hand went to her chin pulling it up, her eyes showed confusion at the gesture and he gave her a tiny smile that confused her more. He took that as the opportunity to kiss her lips once, twice and the third time she responded pressing her lips to his and grabbing his shirt with her tiny hands pulling him towards her. He took that as a good response and he snaked his hand around her waist pulling her closer to him.

He heard his phone again and not really wanting he broke the kiss, he looked down and smirked at her blushing face, she looked adorable in his opinion, not that he will ever say that to anyone. He really needed to leave, he kissed her forehead "Good night,  
I'll see you tomorrow ok"

Juvia nodded and saw him walk away, after she couldn't see him she got into her apartment and closed her door. Leaning on her door she touched her lips, she closed her eyes remembering what just happen. She was going to see him again tomorrow she thought  
and smiled .

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

Updated 3.21.16


	6. Chapter 6

**METAMORPHOSIS**

 **I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 **Is been a long time, thanks so much for the reviews and for waiting. I am not giving up in any of my stories I'm just slow in updating because of many reasons.**

 **Enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you think by leaving a comment /review ir whatever you want to say. Thanks!**

 **WARNING: contains adult content, so if you are not comfortable reading it, skip it that part ;D**

 ********CHAPTER 6********

Juvia had problems sleeping that night; she was not sure what was happening to her. She was sure she loved Gray-sama, of course it was an unrequired love but the way she felt every time she saw him was enough for her to make her slightly happy. Seen him was the only light of her dark day, will that change?

Now she was confused, the kiss that she received last night had been something she had no explanation for. Were her feelings so fickle? She couldn't explain what the feeling was it was so unexpected, the electricity that she felt all over her body when he kissed her. What was that? She honestly didn't know but she liked it, yeah she liked it a lot and wanted it to happen again.

The thought of him with the blond girl came to mind and she felt angry very angry, even when he had explained just the memory made her upset. It suddenly hit her ….she was jealous! Was this even possible! How can this even happen? He was nothing of her and she never got jealous of Lucy , well that was because she knew that she will never have a chance with Gray and he didn't even like to talk to her. Laxus-sama on the other hand had shown concern for her since the first day; he didn't look down on her and had even kissed her promising to see her the next day.

Another thought crossed her mind, maybe he was a player like Bora. No he had explained and he didn't care that the blond girl was beautiful, he had left the girl to pick her up. Plus he was Gajeel-kun's friend and she didn't think Gajeel will let him play with her. He had beaten Bora to a pulp when he had found out what he did. She left out a sigh of relief.

She looked out of the window of her small studio, the weather looked nice, sunny for a change and she smiled. She will see him again today.

 **Other side of town**

Laxus eyed his friends that had arrived that morning happy to be finally on vacation. Bix was happy that his girlfriend Lissana was there to receive him that morning but he knew that she wasn't there just because of him, Mira and Elfman were there also with their respective partners Fred and Ever. It was weird for him that the 3 siblings ended up dating within the group, but they were happy so who was him to judge.

His sister had also the annoying idea to bring her other friends home. The only funny thing that came out of that was the reaction of the small bluenette named Levy when Gajeel had scared her coming out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. Now they were awkwardly sitting in the living room not knowing what to do with themselves.

After a while of annoying questions from the brunette, watching a movie, eating and making plans for the vacation time with his friend he stood. He really needed to get away from the girl Cana.

"Let's get out of here, we have somewhere to be" he said to Gajeel

Gajeel stood also wanting to leave; the tiny girl was making him uncomfortable.

"Where are you guys going?" Fred asked

"Out" was the only response he got from Laxus

"I'll go to" Cana said

Laxus looked at Gajeel, they shared a look both silently communicating.

"Not suitable for minors" Laxus said, wanting to avoid any of his sister's friends to go with them

"We can all go; we have fake ID's….. Common girls let's get ready; we can call the guys to join us there. Where are we going?" Lucy said

"You are not coming!" Laxus growled at her

"Try to stop me!" Lucy retorted

"Common man! Lighted up, I want my girl to come with us" Bix said

Both Laxus and Gajeel fell down on the couch giving up, while the women squealed and ran upstairs to get ready.

"This not a vacation, this is hell" Laxus complained

Gajeel grunted his agreement; the tinny girl was making him nervous. …Him! Nervous because of a squirt!

After what seemed forever for Laxus and Gajeel the girls came down, all ready to go. His sister's idiot boyfriend and his friends Natsu had arrived before then and had insisted they go clubbing to this annoying sounding place.

After a while of arguing, Laxus started walking out "Let's go man, they can go wherever they want. We are going to see my girl and she is waiting"

All of the people went silent and they started to follow them, all wondering who this girl was.

The interrogation from Fred and Bix had annoyed him, but as soon as the bar was visible his mood improved. Once inside he scanned the place and he forgot his horrible day as soon as he saw her.

The hostess looked annoyed when he asked to be seated at her section and had retorted that she only had small tables because she had just started working there, to what he responded that he wanted to speak to the manager.

The weird looking guy came and as soon as he saw Gajeel and exchanged a few words he snapped his fingers and the table magically appeared for them in her section.

He followed her around with his eyes until she got to them and she smiled nervously seen the people around them.

"Gajeel-kun and Laxus-sama welcome back! You guys brought friend now" she said with a forced smile

"This idiot wanted to see you again" Gajeel replied "and those" he pointed to the other people on the table "they followed us, we didn't invite them, hell we didn't even want them here" he complained, eyeing the tiny girl again, for a midget she was she surely knew how to glare

"Gajeel-kun! Don't be rude "Juvia hit his arm

"Hey woman! That is call abuse and you owe me a beer for it!" Gajeel complained

"Ok, ok!" Juvia said and looked around, everyone was looking at her.

"Babe" Laxus said standing next to her

Juvia jumped not expecting to see him there. Now that he had her attention he was happy, he also knew that everyone was watching but he didn't care, especially he wanted her sister's boyfriend to stop staring at her. He knew that could be a problem, especially because according to his sister Juvia had a crush on that idiot. Oh and the Cana girl, he really wanted to get rid of her.

He brought her chin up with his finger and gave her a peck on the lips "miss me?"

She stared at him and blinked a few times _'she was so cute… oh crap! Not with the weird words again!'_ He thought

"I well .. I thought you weren't coming" she managed to say

"I said I was, didn't I" Laxus responded

She nodded and smiled at him

"Ok this is disgusting" "do we really have to watch this?" a few complained

He turned and glared at the people "you guys are welcome to leave" and tuned back to see her "I'll have a beer also"

"oh hmm ok" she turned to see the rest of the group "what about the rest of you guys"

She took the rest of the order and left, he looked at the Gray bastard. Leaning on the table he glared at him "keep looking at her like that and I will make you regret it"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Gray said placing his arm around his sister

"Oh please! Like if Gray will be interested in anyone else having me" Lucy huffed

She brought their drinks and went back to work. During her break she spent some time with them and he had convinced her to join them in a few of their vacation plans and also informed her that he will be taking her home today.

He got a thumps up from his friends, when the bar closed and he was guiding her to his car. Gajeel had given him a look that said "I'll kill you if you do something to her" to what he had rolled his eyes. He started driving to her place.

"What is wrong? You looked nervous all night" he looked at her

"Juvia doesn't think she can join Laxus-sama on his vacations"

"What?! Why?"

"If they find out Juvia is going, they will get upset and they will treat Juvia like they do at school and is not going to be fun. Laxus-sama better go and have fun with his friends. Juvia will ruin his plans"

"They didn't recognize you today and you will go with me" he ordered

"Juvia only dresses like that at work; Master Jose bought it for Juvia to wear at work. Juvia can't go" she clarified

"We'll go shopping tomorrow" he stated

"No, no, no, no. Juvia can't" said shaking her head in negative

"Why not?"

"Juvia just can't" she said looking away

"Give me a good reason" Laxus said stubbornly, she was stubborn but he always gets what he wants.

"Laxus-sama this is not going to work, you know. Juvia can't, she just can't go shopping"

"What is the problem" he asked knowing that there was more

"Laxus-sama doesn't understand, Juvia has obligations. She can't just leave on vacations or shopping"

"Hm, if that is all that is there is not a problem. I'll take care of it"

"What! No" she panicked

He parked in front of her apartment and looked seriously at her "listen to me woman, I'm will only say this once... When I'm here I want you with me. When I go back to school you can do with your time whatever you want. I will take care of whatever you need, so don't worry. And you are not allowed to say no to me, you are not allow to think, dream or date anyone else other than me. Is that clear"

He looked at her she said nothing; her face was unreadable to him; so he waited for a response. She suddenly burst out laughing; she stopped and then looked at him again and started again.

"I don't see what is so funny" he complained

"Laxus-sama is weird" she managed to say

He snorted "look who is talking"

She glared at him but he ignored her getting out of the car and opening her door.

"You don't..."

He interrupted her "We still need to get things clear" he said following her not giving her an option

They got into her place and he took a sit comfortably in the living room, he patted the sit next to him.

Unsure she walked to sit next to him.

" I'm serious about it, you are my woman "

"How? You never asked " she asked confused

"I did" he responded

"What? When?"

"Last night before I left and you said yes"

Her shocked face was priceless

"What! I don't remember" she protested and pouted

"That is your fault " he said not caring

"What if.."

"There are no what ifs. This is easy , I want you and you want me so there you have it" he explained

"I , I just ... what are we exactly?"

"You're my woman"

"Your woman" she repeated trying to process things

"Yes"

"What does that entail exactly?"

"What don't you get? I thought you had a scholarship, your supposed to be smart " he stated

"Is it like a girlfriend?"

He patted her head "good job! But I won't call you that is sounds immature and I think that we are more than that" he explained

"We are?" Surprised by his statement

He got closer and touched her face with his finger, leaning in almost kissing her "don't you feel it?" He whispered, when she nodded he finally kissed her

The kiss started slow and it grew getting hotter and hotter. When he noticed he had her underneath him breathing heavily, the both off them trying to catch their breath. Dam she was making him lose his control without noticing. He buried his face in her neck; her scent was delicious and intoxicating.

"What are you doing to me?" He asked himself

He felt her move her hips making him get harder than what he already was, if he read things right that was an invitation to continue. He took a deep breath trying to calm down and when she moved again he pushed on her hip for her to stop

"don't" he said trying again to stop her, his voice raspy but the damm woman wasn't giving up.

"You don't know what you are asking for" he said , he didn't know if it was his imagination or his need because he could swear he heard her say "please "

His mind started arguing with him _'why am I stopping?'_ I want this to work, to take this serious, slow and' _'ahhhh! She wants to , i definitely want her. Fuck it all to hell'_

He kneeled in front of her making her sit down and look at him with uncertainty, he took away her coat and shirt, she tried to cover herself with her hands

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about" he told her removing her hands.

He licked his lips and started kissing her again, slowly he went lower, kissing every inch of skin available, sucking at her neck, wanting to leave marks there to show she was his. He then found himself buried in between her breast.

He looked up at her face, she was so seductive without even knowing it; her alluring eyes looking down at him while she bit her lower lip was making things to him that he didn't even know possible.

Taking a decision he smirked, and licked the side of her breast reaching back with his hand removed the only barrier between him and those perfect breasts. She was perfectly developed for a 17yr old he thought.

He latched to her nipple while his hand worked on her other. Oh the sounds she was making were going make him lose it and that was not the plan. He wanted to please her, worship her , it was all about her today. He didn't want her to think he was doing this for his benefit, it was for her, he wanted her happy and satisfied.

He switched sides while his hand traveled lower just to that place between her legs, working around her panties he found his destination and he slowly circled her clit, testing what she liked. She was still shy and was trying to restrain her moans, he sucked her nipple hard as punishment. He wanted to hear her, she moaned and thru her head back.

"That's more like it! I want to hear you" he murmured

He stopped everything he was doing and she looked at him questioning. He smiled while his hands pulled her panties down and pulled on her legs to have better access to her. Locking their eyes he lowered himself to pleasure her.

"Wha ... ahhh no wait" she said trying to push his head away with no avail, he worked her with his tongue, her flavor was addictive he wanted more and more of her.

His man ego busted with all the noises she was making, after she relaxed. She was moaning and gasping when he did something different. She even entangled her fingers in his hair , pulling it and pushing him forward.

For once in his life he really wanted to please someone, no not someone just her. He wanted her to crave for his touches in the future and may be sometimes even beg for them so he needed to do this right and be selfless.

He again stopped earning a whine from her and he chuckled at her protest. He whipped her juices from his mouth and kissed her, while his hand went between her legs and his fingers started to work her again.

He felt her open his shirt and her small hands roamed his chest and back. The kisses were becoming uncoordinated and desperate.

He inserted a finger inside her "fuck! So darn tight baby" she dragged her nails on his back

"You ok?" He stopped until he heard a "yes, been a while since..."

He nodded and continued, exploring and looking for that place and then she froze and moaned loudly. He inserted a second finger. Pulling them back and then plunged forwards to hit that place again.

He looked at her she looked beautiful,her cheeks flushed, her rapid breathing, and whimpering gasps.

"... please " she begged, reaching up to grab him but he didn't let her he wanted to see her as she came under his ministrations.

He added a third finger as he increased his pace, still trying to hit that bundle of nerves with each thrust.

"...more... please.." she moaned

"greedy little thing" he commented but he was eager to comply

He felt her clamped around his fingers, he slowed down letting her ride the orgasm , she looked lovely after been undone by his ministrations. He smiled feeling proud of the effect he had on her. His smiled disappeared when he felt her hand on his jeans, he grabbed her hand to stop her .

"don't" he said

Her confused face made him smile inwardly. He leaned in to kiss her , the kiss was slow he wanted to savor her and show her she mattered to him. He ended the kiss and started dressing her admiring her blush.

"I will pick you up tomorrow morning. We have a lot of things to do" Laxus said

"Juvia has school tomorrow" Juvia said

" is only half day, I'll see you after that" he stated

"no! Juvia will meet you elsewhere"

He raised his eyebrow "why? are you ashamed"

" no of course not, Juvia is just concerned of what they will say"

"I don't care so neither should you. i'll pick you and that is final" he gave her a kiss and left

 **The next day**

Juvia had spent the morning trying to avoid everyone like she always did, no one wanted her to be close to her so she had to make sure she didn't cross paths with anyone. Avoiding trouble was the best, she was nervous, she wished there was a way out of the school other than the front gate. She wanted to avoid embarrassing Laxus-sama, she knew the gossip that it will cause and the trouble she will get into if they new it was her he was dating. _Where they really dating? may be he just wanted to have some fun, or maybe he really was taking her serious. Juvia really doesn't know what to think._

Without thinking what she was doing she started walking out of the school, her mind trying to answer all of the questions and doubts she had about what was happening to her.

"oi! woman! where do you think your going" someone said to her while they pulled her arm

Snapping out her thoughts she looked around , gasps and murmurs had started. Juvia looked at the person that was holding her arm and looked at his face, he looked annoyed for some reason, _had she done something wrong again?_ she wondered.

He glared looking around while he guided her to his car, she looked down she didn't like the expression on the peoples faces.

Juvia looked down while he started driving, she knew this will happen she had embarrassed him, she knew it will happen. The voices while he guided her to his car where repeating in her head "gross" "disgusting" "he is touching her,eck" "yuck"

Juvia felt like crying, her eyes watering _Was it so wrong for them to be together?_

Like he was reading her mind "stop it!who cares what they think, just ignore the idiots" he said while reaching for her hand.

They arrived at the mall, he parked the car and pulling her face to look at him "I don't care and you should care either, they are so close minded and unimportant. I care about you and you care about me and that is all that matters. fuck everyone else !"

Juvia felt herself feeling better , she will try to do what he said.

"let's go ...we have shopping to do" he said

Reluctantly she walked next to him and a small smile appeared on her face when he took her hand.

 **Shopping mall**

Laxus wasn't sure what to think, he never cared of what people thought of him but he wasn't happy with the looks they were getting. Were people so narrow minded, he just couldn't believe it.

After the second store, he encourage her to change into another outfit other than her school uniform because that thing looked hideous on her. Not that he cared about the people but in some way he thought maybe she will relax a little and people would stop staring.

He thought it was hilarious that she had fought him all the time, he had argued that she needed to get different glasses and more contacts. She had said she had contacts that was able to use at work and that she didn't need any more and she already had glasses she was wearing them right at that time. He had said that she needed to be able to have some that she can use whenever she wanted and glasses that were better than what she had on right now, she had said no but when he said that he just wanted to be able to see her beautiful eyes better and he had even gave her a little pout (he hoped no one saw that) she had agreed. He didn't even know why he had stood that low, that he even pouted but he will do anything as long she was the only one that saw him acting like an idiot.

While he selected her clothes, they had argued again. He had acted like an idiot again but had won the argument again so he didn't care. He only hoped that he didn't act like an idiot in front of his friends because he will never live that down.

She got out of the bathroom wearing her new clothes and he had to admit she looked beautiful, she had even let her hair down and wore her new glasses.

"beautiful" he whispered in her ear

"thank you" Juvia answered

They continued walking, now he was having problems with the idiots that were staring at his woman. He glared at the idiots and guided her to the swimming suit store.

"ummm Juvia doesn't need a swimsuit, she has one already"

"let me guess the one from school" he said wanting to roll his eyes " we are going to Ryuuzetsu Land, you'll need more than one, so go look" he pushed her

"we are going where?" she asked shocked

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

So I was not sure where to stop this chapter but after almost 4000 words I thought it will be enough, is the longest chapter I have written. Please let me know what you think and any suggestions you have.

 **Updated 2.11.17**


End file.
